


Autumn Festivities Submissions

by ReddRoomba



Category: Dappervolk (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn festivities, Mycel's Treasure, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddRoomba/pseuds/ReddRoomba
Summary: My writings for the Autumn prompts! Here's to winning some sort of prize 🍻I'm ReddRoomba#20342 on DapperVolk!(Update: only managed to do one >> but I did win a random prize so woo!)Comments always appreciated :3
Kudos: 1





	Autumn Festivities Submissions

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Mycel's Treasure."
> 
> You, a WorldHopper aligned to the witch Mycel, have gone out into the forest on an errand. In doing so, you find something that you would never have imagined.

You trekked through 3's Forest, hacking and slashing at sharp thorns, tough mushrooms, and eerie flowers. Wiping the sweat from your forehead, you wonder why you're doing this in the first place... Trout. That's right. The little guy sure knew how to tug at your heartstrings. You slashed another vine to the ground, swearing it writhed in pain before falling still.

Why oh why did you let Trout talk you into this chore? It was hot, grimy, and you swore the dreadful magic was going to cut your life short by a few years. You grumbled to yourself as you hooked your toe under the cap of a glowshroom, popping it up out of the ground and watching it quickly deflate and melt. You felt a slight pang at that, you had picked Mycel over the other two witches after all. The mushrooms were growing on you. You looked around, finding yourself surrounded by identical glowshrooms.

Maybe Mycel wouldn't be too upset, there were thousands of these things after all. The sheer amount of the fungus compared to the other witches plants indicated you were close to the Enclave. You kept walking on, hoping that Mycel might find you and give you something to drink that wasn't hallucinogenic.

Stomp, stomp, stomp. You felt like every step was starting to be a chore, your feet were getting coated in swamp muck. You were very hungry, and the sweat dripping into your eyes stung like hell. 

As you wiped your eyes clean and turned your gaze ahead, you spotted a glowing clearing. It's light was much stronger than the surrounding mushrooms, so you hurried ahead towards it. As if sent by a god, there was a bright and clear pool in front of you. You fought through the trees and fell to your knees beside it, dripping your hands into the crystal clear water and bringing it to your mouth to drink.

As you drank, you caught sight of something at the bottom of the pool. The pool was quite a few armlengths deep, but you could see the bottom clearly. You blinked a few times, your tired eyes barely comprehending what you were seeing.

There was something coiled up down there, it's surface a pale and milky color. It was smooth, with small bubbles stuck to the skin. Your eyes traveled along it, and slowly it dawned on you what it was. 

It was the body of a woman, her skin bare and her knees pressed to her chest. She looked as though she was sleeping in the water, her dark hair curled into soft waves like a halo around her face. 

You didn't know what to do. The pool was clearly Mycel's. The water hadn't seemed rancid or bad. In fact, it had tasted as clean and as pure as you had ever tasted water. You stared at the body in the pool, torn and confused. 

"Hm? WorldHopper, lovely one? This is a strange place to share a dream." You yelped and sprang to your feet, stumbling as you turned towards the voice. Mycel stared into you, her face only showing a slight hint of confusion. "What is wrong?" She looked at the pool for a moment, before turning back. "Ah... I see."

You looked at her and started to stammer, unable to get the words that you wanted out. She raised her hand, indicating for you to quiet yourself. 

"Do not ask me about her. Her dream is not one to be interrupted or shared," she said sternly, the glowshrooms on her head pulsing in a way you had never seen. "You took water from her..." Seeing the look on your face, her expression softened. "No harm will befall you, dear one." She did not elaborate, instead kneeling beside the pool and dipping her hands in.

You watched, but nothing happened. She murmured quiet things, things that you were sure you weren't supposed to hear. You kept staring, looking at the motionless woman. She seemed trapped in time, her expression strange. It seemed like she was in pain, or longing for something she could never have. It was a soft, quiet emotion. You watched for several minutes, the sounds of the forest and Mycel's cooing filling your ears. You wanted to know more about this woman... And yet...

You wrenched your eyes away and slowly backed off. You were careful to step lightly as you left this part of the forest. Strange, strange things were happening here. You rubbed your arms, a cold chill having settled over you. You were curious, but not reckless. It was time to leave the Enclave.


End file.
